


Fire meet Gasoline

by Doupi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, Drama, F/F, Mort - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma commet un soir une erreur. Avant ce soir-là, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Après, il fut trop tard. Emma pourra-t-elle rattraper cette erreur. Ouvrira-t-elle les yeux de Regina pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble et que l'amour a beau être dangereux, c'est une aventure à vivre à deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ce n'est pas dangereux de tomber amoureux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If The Blazer Fits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054211) by [FlyYouFools (MK47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK47/pseuds/FlyYouFools). 



> Inspirée de "If the blazer fits" de FlyYouFools.  
> Résumé de “If The Blazer Fits”: Emma decides to dress up like Regina for a Halloween party at The Rabbit Hole, a seemingly innocent decision that surprisingly leads to a relationship.   
> Emma décide de s'habiller comme Regina pour une soirée d'Halloween. Seulement, cette décision innocente ne débouchera sans doute pas sur une relation.

Emma POV  
Ce n'est pas dangereux de tomber amoureux parait-il. C'est ce que ta mère ne cessait de te répéter en te fixant de ce regard étrange, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que tu ne distinguais pas. Et pourtant, c'est une telle aventure de tomber amoureux. Subir un coup de foudre peut passer inaperçu. Vous apprenez à connaitre la personne, décryptez vos sentiments et un jour, le désir ruisselle tellement que vous ne pouvez plus prétendre. Mais vous essayez, parce que prétendre est tout ce que vous avez connu. Vous combattez le désir, niez le destin. Vous évitez de vous rapprocher, gardez une distance saine. Rien ne vous relie, rien ne vous attache. Vous flirtez à gauche et à droite et ne pouvez-vous empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à voir l'autre au bras de sa dernière conquête. 

 

Mais vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, un « perfect match » diraient vos amis. Vous fermez les yeux. On ne mélange pas le feu et l'essence, le bien et le mal. C'est la conclusion de votre histoire : celle qui n'a jamais existé et que pourtant on devine dans chacun de vos mouvements, dans la manière dont votre regard cherche l'autre quand vous occupez la même pièce, dans la façon dont vos corps renoncent parfois à mentir et se rapprochent. Ces brefs instants volés sont vos seuls trésors. L'amour n'est pas dangereux, il est destructeur. Aussi sûr que l'essence s'enflamme au contact du feu, vous vous détruiriez. Et pourtant vous essayeriez bien. Si seulement ... Si seulement vous saviez ce que l'autre ressent. 

 

Longtemps vous vous êtes observées, vous vous êtes méfiées. Chaque mouvement, chaque promesse, chaque respiration même a fait l'objet d'analyses, de jugements. Et pourtant, et pourtant à ce moment, vous refusez encore de voir que vous appartenez à l'autre. L'idée est trop folle, trop irréaliste. Vous êtes issues des contes de fées, pas d'un quelconque roman à l'eau de rose. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour les méchants et les princesses trouvent toujours un prince charmant venu les secourir. Seulement vous attendez encore et tout s'inverse. Elle trouve sa fin heureuse et la perd, tu te découvres un prince charmant pas si charmant. Dans votre dos, ils soupirent. Vos amis se demandent combien de temps encore avant l'explosion. Ils n’ont peut-être pas tort. Vous êtes faites l’une pour l’autre.


	2. Le tournant

Cette année-là, un tournant majeur se produit dans votre relation. Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais vous vous rapprochez, vous devenez amies. Pas encore proches, il y a encore trop d'histoire entre vous mais tout laisse croire que ce sera possible. Peut-être un jour ... Celui où vous avouerez à l’autre que vous ne brûlez qu’en sa présence, que vous ne vous sentez vivre qu’à ses côtés. Tu as envie de gratter l’allumette, de te rapprocher, de jouer avec le feu. Tu sais que cela peut signifier votre fin mais tu as enfin compris. Vous vivez dans un mensonge et peu à peu le feu se meurt. Il va falloir le réanimer. Tu as envie de l’aimer mais tu n’as jamais su t’y prendre. Tu as ouvert les yeux. C’est dangereux. Vous êtes là toutes les deux, sachant que le plaisir vous brûle un peu plus tous les jours. Vous étiez faites pour vous rencontrer et pourtant tu ne peux te résoudre. Tu as envie de plus, tu ne sais juste pas le demander. Parfois, tu as l’impression d’être à genoux, priant pour une autre issue. Si seulement tu avais le courage de la prendre à part et de lui souffler : brûle avec moi ce soir. 

 

Tu ne sais pas ce qui te prend ce soir-là. Tu t’observes dans le miroir avant de fermer les yeux. Tu te sens mal mais tu ne peux te résoudre à faire demi-tour. Elle ne sera pas là, tu le sais déjà. Tu t'en es assurée. Elle garde Henry pendant que tu sors. Tes amis sont surpris de ton choix de costume mais ton imitation d'elle en tailleur est si criante de vérité qu'ils en pleurent de rire. C’est Halloween, tout le monde fait la fête et elle n’est juste pas la bienvenue – pas encore. Tu ne te lasses pas de l'attention et te laisses griser. Ton cœur saigne à les voir se moquer de cette femme qu'elle n'est plus : l'evil queen. Elle qui a tout fait pour l'effacer de l'esprit collectif, toi tu viens de détruire ses efforts en une soirée. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle l'apprendra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais peur de sa réaction si c'était le cas mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, tu as déjà trop bu pour te sentir encore coupable. Le courage liquide qui circule dans te veines te pousse même à monter sur le bar pour hurler ta tirade. 

 

Tu ne remarques pas le silence soudain de la foule, regardant un point à ta gauche, vers l'entrée. Finalement, tu l'as sentie toi aussi, tu as voulu te retourner mais ton cerveau ne t'obéit déjà plus. Tu ne t’arrêtes pas. Tu n’y arriverais pas. Tu sens le soupir collectif quand elle s’enfuit. Tes yeux se ferment. Tu l’as trahie toi aussi. Tu as essayé de l’aimer à distance et tu as juste réussi à cultiver la haine entre vous. La ville murmure : elle n’est pas digne de confiance, elle le mérite. Toi tu veux juste les faire taire, tu veux juste leur rappeler que c’est entre vous deux. Tu aimerais pouvoir l’attraper et l’emmener loin de ses gens qui ne la traiteront jamais comme la reine qu’elle mérite d’être. Sauf que ce soir, le coup de poignard est venu de toi alors tu ne peux pas. C’est entre vous, c’est à cause de toi. Ils ne savent pas, ils peuvent juste deviner. Ils te l’ont dit : vous êtes faites pour vous détruire, vous êtes faites pour vous aimer. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu essaies de rester forte devant ta bêtise. A l’intérieur, tu hurles, tu brûles.


	3. L'explication

Tes amis essayent de te convaincre qu’il est trop tard. Mais trop tard, ça fait déjà longtemps que vous avez dépassé ce stade alors tu t’entêtes. Tu veux discuter avec elle, lui dire les mots qui répareront tout. Tu veux la voir, être face à face pour te sentir vivre. C’est ce soir, tant que tout est encore frais ; tant qu’elle n’a pas encore pris de décision ou du moins tu l’espères. Tu y crois dur comme fer parce que tu n’as pas d’autres alternatives. Tu hésites malgré tout sous le porche, la tête encore pleine d’alcool, l’équilibre précaire. Ton corps prend la décision pour toi, tu trébuches sur la sonnette et regrettes ton acte à la seconde même où tu l’entends résonner dans le lointain. Dans le jardin, tu vois la lumière de sa chambre s’allumer. Tu espères – encore – ne pas l’avoir réveillée, ne pas l’avoir tirée de ce monde meilleur, de celui qu’on ne veut pas quitter. Tu l’entends descendre, tu l’entends soupirer de l’autre côté de la porte. Tu ne peux t’empêcher de te redresser, de te raidir. Tu es prête et tu ne l’as jamais si peu été en même temps. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière cette porte – elle n’a pas encore ouvert d’ailleurs. Cela doit être sa décision donc tu ne pousses pas. Tu détestes cette attente, ce moment d’incertitude car tu la sens hésiter, reculer. 

 

Et puis, elle se trouve face à toi. Tu sais. Tu sais à cette seconde. C’est le moment où tout se termine même si rien n’a encore commencé. Tu te détestes pour avoir gâché ta chance. Dans ses yeux, tu ne vois que la fin comme un coucher de soleil sur une longue journée. Seulement pour une fois, tu ne te souviens pas d’avoir vécu cette journée. Ton cœur bat rapidement. Elle te fait du mal sans le vouloir. Vous parlez. Tu t’excuses. Tu ne te vois pas faire autrement. Tu détestes ce moment mais c’est une étape obligatoire. Tu as envie de lui demander un délai, d’attendre encore un peu, de te laisser une chance. Tu sais que si vous essayez maintenant le timing ne sera pas bon. Vous n’êtes pas prêtes. Vous êtes perdues. Alors tu fais ce que tu dois faire, tu recules dans la nuit. Tu la laisses pleurer de ses larmes que tu ne peux effacer parce qu’elles sont invisibles à l’œil nu. Toi, tu sais qu’elles sont là. Leur miroir coule à l’intérieur de ton propre corps. Tu as tant de regrets, tant de remords mais tu ne peux plaider pour une chance. 

 

Et pourtant, quand tu t’éloignes cette nuit-là, tu te dis que tout ça n’était pas du vent, ce n’était pas seulement des mots. Tu les pensais, tu les vivais, tu les respirais. Mais quoi de plus traitre qu’une parole qui s’envole et finit toujours par s’évanouir dans le lointain. Tu sais que tu l’as perdue pour ce soir mais que peut-être, tu pourras, plus tard, changer ces mots en réalité.


	4. Demain ne sera pas notre fin

L’amour est destructeur. Tu ignores si un jour vous découvrirez votre fin heureuse dans le toucher de l’autre. Tu sais juste que tu vas continuer à prétendre que tout va bien. Tu vas continuer à prétendre que rien n’a changé. Tu vas attendre une chance de lui dire ses mots, ceux que tu brûles de dire. Tu sais que tu pourras l’aimer un jour. Tu ne sais pas encore si cela sera trop tard. Tu vas l’aimer jusqu’à ce qu’elle te haïsse. Elle comprendra que rien ne peut vous séparer – pas même ta bêtise. Ce sera vous contre le monde. Aussi fort tes amis pensent-ils que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, tu sais que leur réaction ne sera pas paisible, qu’il y aura des ultimatums. Il te faudra choisir et tu sais que c’est elle qui l’emportera. Tu veux pouvoir lui montrer qu’aussi fou que cela paraisse vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. On mélange parfois le feu et l’essence. Tu sais que cela fera mal, tu vas brûler avant qu’elle ne s’en rende compte et pourtant vous partagez bien plus qu’une simple amourette, qu’un simple claquement d’allumette. Tu es sa fin heureuse et tu vas devoir attendre qu’elle soit en paix pour la réclamer. 

 

Tu vas l’aimer comme si demain n’était pas la fin. Tu vas l’aimer comme si chaque seconde était la dernière. Tu lui prendras la main et vous ne serez plus des étrangères. Tu as besoin d’elle, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tes regrets ne vont pas s’évanouir dans la nuit. Dans ses yeux, tu verras toujours cette douleur, cette trahison. Et pourtant ... Et pourtant l’amour n’est pas dangereux. Tu la vois dans tes rêves, blottie dans tes bras, heureuse. Tu ne voulais pas la faire souffrir et vous avez explosé. Que peux-tu faire maintenant ? Tes bonnes intentions ne suffiront pas. Tu as cru que tu ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose de mal. Tu étais du côté des gentils et les gentils ne font que des bonnes actions. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Autant tu voudrais recommencer, revenir en arrière, autant tu ne peux pas. Tu vas devoir fixer cette erreur, prier que vous pourrez traverser cette période. 

 

Tu te sens sans espoir. C’est un cercle vicieux dont vous ne pouvez vous défaire. Tu sais maintenant. Tu es prête à abandonner le paradis pour aller brûler sous son regard. Les jours passent. Tu respires à peine. Cela semble durer une éternité. Mais chaque jour, chaque jour te rapproche de ta rédemption, te rapproche de son enfer et de ton paradis. Tu vas brûler avec elle parce que tu ne veux pas qu’il en soit autrement. Tu rêves, tu pleures, tu survis. Elle ne te regarde plus, ne te touche plus, ne t’aborde plus. Il est votre seul lien et tu t’y accroches désespérée. Henry ne peut t’aider à combler ce vide qui se creuse à l’intérieur de toi. Tu te sens vide et pourtant tu te noies. L’espoir est à double tranchant. Tu la vois se détruire, sombrer. Tu aimerais te tenir à ses côtés, prendre sa main, la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que ce n’est pas la fin. Tu n’abandonneras pas. Tu vas t’accrocher parce que tu sais que vous pourrez dépasser tout ça. Le passé ne vous détermine pas, tu ne referas pas les mêmes erreurs. Vous allez survivre, vous allez apprendre à vivre. Le feu va rencontrer l’essence et l’explosion n’aura pas lieu parce que vous ne prétendrez plus.


	5. Trop tard

Tu ne vas pas bien. Ton état se dégrade chaque jour un peu plus et pourtant tu t’accroches. Tant d’années ont passé et vous appartenez toujours à l’autre. Vous êtes face à face. Elle est venue parce que demain peut être la fin. La tienne, l’âge t’a rattrapé et rien ne pourra contrer ses effets. Tu la vois hésiter. Tu sais qu’elle te reproche encore cette erreur, celle qu’elle n’a pu effacer malgré les années. Vous prétendez. Vous êtes fortes car c’est l’histoire de votre vie. Imagine un instant que tu aies suffi, que tu aies pu choisir. Ce soir, tu n’as rien à perdre. Ta fin heureuse t’a déjà échappé il y a longtemps. Et pourtant aucune de vous deux n’a pu laisser l’autre s’en aller. Vous êtes toujours accrochées, toujours à prétendre. Vous vous êtes aimées jusqu’à vous haïr. Aucune de vous n’aura le dernier mot. 

 

Tu lèves une main tremblante et caresse sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux, savourant. Les contacts entre vous n’ont jamais été nombreux. L’amour est dangereux, as-tu envie de lui murmurer. Il est tellement dangereux que cela fait des années que je le laisse me consumer en espérant qu’un jour tu me remarqueras. Tu fermes les yeux quand la douleur s’empare une nouvelle fois de ton corps. C’est différent. Tu sais qu’il ne te reste que quelques secondes. Alors cette fois tu as le courage, l’audace de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui murmurer les mots qui sont restés entre vous depuis cette soirée sous son porche : Je t’aime. 

 

L’amour est dangereux, c’est une aventure à vivre à deux. Vous avez déplacé la lune, renversé des montagnes, défié le temps mais c’est le destin qui gagne à la fin. Tu n’entendras jamais sa réponse mais tu l’as lue toutes ses années dans son regard. Ta gorge se serre une dernière fois et tu fermes les yeux. C’est la dernière image que tu emportes avec toi : son visage, les yeux baignés de larmes. C’est trop tard. Trop tard a toujours été le début de votre histoire.


	6. Brûle avec moi ce soir

La mort te semble douce, chaude, telle que le paradis te l’a promis. Tu essaies d’oublier, d’effacer cette image de ta mémoire mais le temps n’a plus de raison d’être ici et tu es coincée. Tu t’étais promis de ne jamais laisser tomber et c’est exactement l’inverse que tu fais. A l’intérieur de toi, un nouveau feu surgit de son absence. Tu ne vas pas l’abandonner encore une fois. Si seulement, tu pouvais revivre. Si seulement tu pouvais apprendre à exister à nouveau. Tu n’as jamais pu entendre sa réponse. Tu n’as jamais su si vous étiez finalement faites pour être ensemble. Tu as besoin d’elle, tu as besoin de vivre. Tu fermes les yeux, croises les doigts.

 

Tu es désolée, dégoûtée d’avoir perdu tant de temps. Le regret t’inonde, le paradis se transforme en enfer. Tu sais que quelque chose à changer, tu le sens. Tu luttes. Tu luttes pour ouvrir les yeux et soudain tu te contemples dans le miroir. Tu es plus jeune et ta tenue te fait frissonner. Te voilà revenue ce fameux soir, celui qui a signifié votre fin. Mais maintenant tu sais. Tu sais l’erreur qui vous a détruites. Tu sais que pour vivre il faut accepter de se brûler. Tu te changes. Tu as perdu assez de temps. A nouveau, tu te retrouves sous ce porche maudit mais cette fois, elle est toujours réveillée. Tu brûles, tu vis. Tu sonnes. Il est temps ... Il est temps avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Ce soir, vous ne serez plus brisées. Ce soir, vous allez découvrir le remède. Ce soir, vous apprendrez à brûler ensemble. 

 

Une vive lumière t’éblouit quand elle ouvre la porte. Elle semble étonnée. Tu tends la main, attrapes la sienne. Ton pouce caresse sa peau. Ta force continue de faire battre ton cœur. C’est une deuxième chance, celle que tu as attendue toute ta vie. Tu la fixes dans les yeux, soulagée de ne pas voir le feu s’y éteindre. Ton souffle se fait plus heurté. Cette fois, tu entendras sa réponse. Elle reste immobile, incertaine. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. Tu lui expliques. Tu lui parles du paradis, de ta mort, de tes erreurs. Elle te laisse parler. Ce ne sont plus seulement des mots. Elle arrive ... votre fin heureuse. Tu serres sa main. C’est le moment, la fin de ton histoire et le début de la vôtre. Vous êtes prêtes.

 

Tu la regardes dans les yeux et la supplies : Brûle avec moi ce soir.


End file.
